The Morning
by poloxsaum
Summary: Jane refuses to let Maura leave the bed in the morning. Just fluff. Rizzles. One shot.


_A/N: Umm so yeah, first Rizzoli and Isles fic I've posted. I hope this okay and that it's not really bad or anything. I think it's kinda short tbh but I thought it was an okay place to leave it. I was planning on making this like a Valentines Day one but that didn't work out. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I'm really bad at spotting mistakes and also I'm not American so I may have used English terms instead of American. And I own nothing. If I did I'd hardly be writing fics when I could make this happen on the show. _

Maura's eyes fluttered open and she glanced to the alarm clock placed on her bedside table. 7:58. She would get up at 8. That gave her two minutes to look at her perfect girlfriend who lay silently next to her. She rolled over and smiled. Jane looked so peaceful when she slept. Everything that was haunting her at work, all the things she was worrying about just left her in those hours if peace.

Her curly locks were fanned out on the pillow around her, though a couple of strands were on her face. Maura reached out and moved them carefully, trying not to disrupt Jane's sleeping. She knew how much the woman hated mornings, especially on the weekends.

However, Maura's actions received a groan from Jane and it occurred that maybe she wasn't in such a deep sleep as she originally thought.

"What time is it?" Jane asked without opening her eyes. Maura's heart melted, Jane's morning voice was one of the things she could never got tired of hearing.

She tuned back around to get a look at the alarm clock.

"It 8am," she told her.

That received another groan.

"Why are you awake so early? Why am I awake so early?" Jane still hadn't opened her eyes.

"Well, I always get up at this time on the weekend, it's not exactly early Jane. I woke up a couple minutes before so I was just admiring you and you woke up."

"You're crazy, it's like the middle of the night," Jane said.

Her eye opened and she blinked a couple times before her eyes focused on the woman she loved. She was so beautiful and Jane felt so lucky.

Maura smiled at Jane, "it's not the middle of the night, though maybe if you didn't spend all night engaged in certain activities you wouldn't be so tired in the morning."

"How can I resist when I share a bed with the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes. And I don't remember you resisting at any point," Jane argued back.

"I could barley utter a word, let alone a whole argument as to why we should be sleeping. The things you do to me baby."

"I love you," Jane told her suddenly. "So, so much."

Maura's eyes filled with tears. She knew Jane loved her even if she didn't say it often. She knew how hard it was for Jane to express her emotions and leave herself so barrier-free. It meant she was naked and that you could break her easily. Because despite everything she said and the way she acted she was just scared and vulnerable underneath.

"I know you do Jane. I love you too, more than anything."

The two stayed looking at each other, Jane still lead down, Maura with her head raised slightly.

"Does that mean you'll stay in bed with me? Just got a while longer," Jane asked.

"I don't see why you can't sleep here by yourself. When you're actually asleep you can't tell whether I'm here or not and it doesn't affect how well you sleep."

"I like having you here with me. It's so much harder trying to sleep when you're away."

Maura sighed. She knew how Jane felt, she often had more trouble falling to sleep when Jane was working a case late into the night, just having the comfort of the other woman.

"I refuse to let you leave," Jane said, impatient of waiting for Maura.

Maura frowned. "You refuse?"

"Yeap."

Maura was about to argue back when Jane wrapped her arms tightly around her naked body.

Both woman had ended up sleeping naked after last night, their clothes all over the place on the floor, although Maura had wanted to hang her dress up so it wouldn't crease. However, Jane had easily distracted her from that.

It comforted Jane a lot, although she wouldn't admit it, having skin to skin contact with Maura. Before the two had began their relationship get nightmares had been frequent and it was horrible waking up alone. She did often decide to come to Maura's house when she woke up, finding some comfort in just being in the company of the woman she had such strong feelings for, however the nightmares never really went away. Until the had started sleeping together. The comfort of another body somewhat grounded Jane to what was real and what was a dream. She did still have nightmares and she knew it was unlikely that they would ever completely go away but with Maura's and hers bodies intertwined under the sheets she felt safe.

Maura wriggled slightly, just to see how likely it would be for her to be able to manoeuvre her way out if the grasp.

"Jane, I want to get up," Maura said.

"I'm not stopping you," Jane replied, a cheeky grim etched on her face.

"Well you are, I can hardly move let alone get up out of the bed."

"Not my problem, just go back to sleep and then when you wake up again in a couple hours time we can get up together."

Maura let out an exasperated sigh. Jane, although a grown adult could often be very childish. Arguing with her brothers over silly things that didn't matter, getting her mum to make her peanut butter and fluff sandwiches and the behaviour she displayed when she was tired. She was sometimes needy, which Maura found adorable and sometimes she was just annoying. Although Maura didn't find her any less adorable.

She knew there had to be something the would get Jane off of her.

"I need to use the bathroom," Maura said, which wasn't internally a lie. She didn't desperately need to go but she always used the bathroom as soon as she got up before making her way downstairs in her robe.

"Are you gunna pee in the bed?" Jane asked.

Maura paused. "Well, no but I do have to use the bathroom."

"I'm sure you can hold it," Jane said.

Her eyes were closed and her breathing relaxed slightly. Maura could tell she was close to sleep so decided to wait. She wanted to move at the right moment so that Jane's arms were relaxed around her but not so much that it wouldn't jolt her if she decided to move quickly.

She watched Jane's face, saw the muscles relax and her breathing became longer, deeper breaths. Her whole body seemed relaxed, and although her fingers were still interlocked on the other side her arms were much more relaxed and Maura believed she could get out of this hold.

Maura sat up, swung her legs over the side of the bed and then stood in a swift motion, dragging Jane across the bed as she did so.

Jane was startled awake, but managed to keep her grip around Maura's standing form. She was now lead sideways and she had to lift her head to see Maura's face. She was smirking.

"You going to let go now?" Maura asked.

Jane thought for a moment. She could let go, but she could also make this more interesting and refuse.

"Nope," she said, a devilish look on her face.

Maura raised her eyebrows, she hadn't thought the far through, the normal behaviour for someone to display would be to let go. However Jane wasn't exactly normal and realised her mistake. She had to come up with something fast.

"I'll tickle you," she spluttered out, knowing how much Jane hated to be tickled. That made the smile vanish from Jane's face.

"You wouldn't dare," Jane said, although she knew that Maura defiantly would dare.

Instead of answering, Maura climbed back onto the bed and quickly placed one leg on either side of Jane's body so she was knelt over her.

Jane's arms moved to her side, hoping this would show Maura that she was willing to stop now. But Maura wasn't giving up that easily.

She ran her hands up Jane's sides, knowing this would tickle her slightly.

Jane squirmed under the touch, the delicate fingers and movements combined with one of the place she was most ticklish driving her insane.

Maura continued and Jane began laughing, alongside squealing and trying to reason with Maura to stop it.

"Come on Maur," she said quickly, as Maura had stopped for a minute. By the look on her face, she was thoroughly enjoying tickling Jane.

Jane knew she had to reason with her, and decided the best way to do that was to threaten her. Maura continued the tickling, however Jane tried to gain control and ignore her.

"I'm not the only one who's ticklish," Jane muttered, loud enough for Maura to hear. Maura stopped slightly, wondering whether Jane would be able to turn this around and end up with her withering on the bed while Jane was tickling her but decided that she wouldn't be able to. Tickling turned Jane to jelly. So decided to continue the torture.

Jane closed her eyes and, although hard, ignored what Maura was doing to her. Just long enough so that she could move away, so that she wasn't so vulnerable. Maura, oblivious to Jane's plan continued despite the threat.

Maura was ticklish herself and knew what Jane felt like but she wasn't going to let Jane escape easily.

Jane mustered up some strength so that she could move quickly, giving little time for Maura to be able to react and hold her back in place where she wanted. She managed to use Maura's position against her and pushed her to the side so she was lead down next to Jane.

The move took Maura by surprise, having thought the tickling would have taken Jane's strength. She felt Jane stand up and Maura also got up. Maura knew she was in trouble so ran for the door, which was closer to her than to Jane. She flew out the door, Jane following close behind.

Neither grabbed a robe to put on and the cold air shocked them both compared to the warm bed they had been in before, however this stopped neither of them from running down the stairs, Maura trying to put some distance between herself and Jane so that's she had some time to come up with a plan and Jane was trying to close the distance she she could get her own back.

Maura made her way into the lounge, putting the couch in between them so she could move in the same direction Jane did if she made her chase at any point to ensure that she couldn't get her.

Jane thought about the situation, she could climb over the couch which would put her right in front of Maura but she knew how much Maura hated her standing on her expensive furniture. If it had been hers she would have no problem jumping on it.

She picked up a cushion of the couch instead. Maura saw what was coming and ducked but Jane had already thrown the pillow. It ended up knocking over a lamp that was behind Maura.

The crashing sound made them both jump slightly. Maura turned to face the lamp and Jane's hands rushed to her mouth. Not in shock, but to hide the smirk that had formed.

"Jane!" Maura moaned loudly.

"It's not my fault, you were the one that moved. And you were the one who started it."

Maura caught Jane's smirk.

"I'm not going to argue with you over this Jane."

"It wasn't the best lamp anyway, I'll buy you a new one, a better one," Jane said, beginning to feel slightly bad feel slightly bad for breaking it.

"Do you know how much that cost me?"

Jane shrugged.

"A lot of money."

Maura couldn't continue anymore. She saw how bad she had made Jane feel and she just wanted to mess with her a bit. Truth be told, she didn't like the lamp that much and neither did Jane, it would be better if they had furniture that both liked.

"I'm really sorry Maur," Jane said, knowing she wouldn't be able to replace it with her wage for a long time. She was no longer laughing although she noticed that Maura didn't seen that worried. She knew when Maura was annoyed by the face she pulled and that wasn't the face she normally pulled.

Maura started laughing and watched as Jane joined in.

"I'm so going to get you back for that Maur," Jane said. "Where did you learn to lie like that?" she asked, interested.

"I learnt from the best," she said smiling at Jane.

Jane decided that she could climb over the couch seeing as she had just broken the lamp and Maura wasn't that bothered.

She climbed over the back and junked off and kissed Maura lightly on the lips.

Maura, having decided that Jane wasn't going to tickle her wrapped her arms around Jane and kissed her back.

Jane, who still hadn't forgiven her for tickling or making her worried about breaking the lamp lifted her up easily and placed her on the couch. Maura's eyes opened wide once she realised what was going to happen.

"Don't," was all she managed to mutter before Jane began tickling her. She shrieked at the contact, laughing at Jane's invading fingers.

She pleaded for Jane to stop, but Jane was having none of it. She carried on, making sure that she tickled Maura in all the places she was most ticklish.

After a while she stopped.

"I think we're just about even now," she said with a smirk.

She learnt down and kissed her slowly. Maura kissed her back and they only pulled away due to being out of breath.

"I'm the luckiest person in the world," Maura muttered.

"I think you'll find that's me," Jane said, a huge smile on her face.


End file.
